


Why Don't We Go There?

by ennotana



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: (deep sigh), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Enthusiastic Consent, First Time, Kink Discovery, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, i mean it's makoto so that's a given, they're just sof like chicken tender... it's all porn they just love each other a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23194144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ennotana/pseuds/ennotana
Summary: the best part about this, he thinks, isn't getting fucked, but watching byakuya fuck him.; makoto and byakuya share their first time together ;
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 12
Kudos: 481





	Why Don't We Go There?

**Author's Note:**

> no editing we copy and paste from google docs like men

makoto is on his back with byakuya kneeling between his legs, one knee hooked over his shoulder and the other around his waist with his hips angled up (byakuya put a pillow under his hips so his back doesn't hurt). byakuya has one hand on the thigh closest to him, running his hand up and down his flank soothingly while the other hand has 2 fingers working him open, scissoring and twisting and curling in all the right ways. makoto's hands are gripping the sheets and he's panting, flushed down to his chest and he's whining and moaning at every little motion. it feels so different when it's someone else, byakuya's fingers are thinner but they're longer and are prodding deeper than makoto could ever manage on his own and he's going so slowly and so gently. makoto screws his eyes shut and his hips twitch as he moans when byakuya spreads his fingers wider again.

"open your eyes baby" byakuya purrs, giving his knee a soft kiss. makoto opens his eyes and byakuya is looking down at him with the fondest, softest look he's ever seen. byakuya smiles when his olive green eyes land on him again. "there you are, good boy!" a whine slips out at the praise before makoto can stop it and he flushes, somehow embarrassed, even though he literally has 2 fingers in his ass. byakuya smirks a little, and makoto can feel his lips against his skin when he speaks. "wanna see you, okay?" makoto nods dumbly and whines again when byakuya twists his fingers inside him, this time keeping his eyes open.

byakuya adds a third finger and makoto is already gone. he's never been this full before, the stretch and the sensation of the digits working him open have him fully writhing, twitching and shuddering more and more. byakuya has this look of concentration on his face, like he's looking for something. before makoto can ask him what it is, byakuya's fingers reach deeper and crook up, landing on something. makoto is overwhelmed by this new intense pleasure, it fills his body and every nerve feels like it's on fire in the best way. his back arches and he cries out loud, eyes crossing a little and hips bucking and byakuya moves his fingers away from the spot to give him a chance to catch his breath. makoto is moaning again, begging byakuya to do it again, whatever he just did. byakuya looks a little breathless too, watching makoto's reaction and feeling him squeeze around his fingers is making him a little impatient but he knows makoto needs him to take his time.

"you want me to do it again, puppy?" makoto whines and nods frantically, barely there enough to think  _ "okay, that's a new one" _ but the thought is gone as quickly as it had come because byakuya finds his prostate again, rubbing and prodding and pressing right against it. makoto is gone, absolutely incoherent from the intense new pleasure overcoming his body. he's fully writhing around, hips bucking wildly and legs kicking out so hard byakuya has to hold his leg still against him. he's practically screaming, drooling and eyes rolling back and he's gripping byakuya's shoulders with all his strength. he scratches down byakuya's back and byakuya lets out a shuddering moan. makoto is babbling, every thought tumbling clumsily out of his mouth, moaning out byakuya's name and pleas for more. he's close, he can feel the heat pooling in his belly and his dick is steadily leaking and wetting his tummy and chest. he gasps out a warning and byakuya eases off of his prostate.

"don't wan... don't wanna cum l-like this," he gasps out, stuttering and slurring a little. "wanna cum with you,  _ AH _ w-with you inside me"

his pleasure fogged brain has done away with his filter, all of his lewd thoughts tumbling out on their own. "please, please fuck me, byakuya please"

_ well that's going to keep me up at night, _ byakuya thinks, the sight of the debauched boy beneath him nearly weepy from desperation and begging to be fucked burning itself into his memory. byakuya leans forward and presses a kiss to makoto's lips, already parted and slightly swollen from being bitten.

"of course darling" he purrs into his ear, swallowing his moan with another kiss. byakuya carefully removes his fingers and makoto makes a small sound at the loss. even as debauched as he is, he's still got his look of almost giddy enthusiasm and excitement and byakuya can't get enough of it. makoto wears his heart on his sleeve, every emotion showing itself clear as day on his face, his lips and nose and eyes and eyebrows. at first byakuya regarded his openness as naivety, but over time he developed an appreciation of his honesty and unabashedness. his enthusiasm is especially reassuring, broadcasting that not only does he really truly want this, he's excited about it, and also lucid enough to consent even though byakuya scrambled his brain a little.

byakuya grabs a condom and finds the lube in the tangle of blankets and sits back on his heels to prepare himself. makoto has seen dicks before, not just his own but other people's in locker rooms and he's never really looked before... and he definitely didn't think they could be pretty. it's such a strange word but of course byakuya has a pretty cock, it would be weirder if it wasn't... everything else about him is so graceful and refined and this part of him is no different. it's long, but not alarmingly long and pretty thick around. his thoughts wander, and his mouth waters. okay, that's new.

he wants to suck byakuya's pretty cock. 

byakuya's eyes snap up to him, wide and clearly taken by surprise he said that out loud, didn't he.

byakuya laughs softly. "yes, yes you did... maybe next time." byakuya has the AUDACITY to fucking WINK at him, and he returns to the task at hand. when he's done he sits up again and moves closer to makoto and  _ holy shit it's really happening oh my god _

byakuya holds him by the hips and caresses him softly. "you ready angel?"

makoto nods and gasps out, " _ yesyesyesyes please baby _ "

byakuya takes one of his hands and kisses him on the knuckles. "i'm gonna go slow, tell me if it hurts or you want me to stop, okay?" makoto nods and takes a deep breath.

byakuya lines himself up and slowly presses in and makoto is already feeling the stretch. byakuya is leaning forward, hands braced on either side of makoto. his face is directly over makoto's and in the golden light from the bedside lamp he looks beautiful. makoto reaches up and wraps his arms around byakuya, hands balled into fists on his shoulder blades. byakuya  _ slowly _ slides in, trying to take his time. he needs to be patient no matter how much he wants to slam forward in one swift motion into the tight heat. makoto is quickly learning that byakuya is much thicker than his fingers, and longer too, stretching him wider than before and going impossibly deep and it's a little overwhelming for a moment.

"AH! waitwaitwait..." makoto gasps out but byakuya has already come to a complete stop before the second "wait"

"are you okay?" byakuya asks, sounding a little breathless.

makoto nods and smooths his hands on byakuya's back. "yeah i just... need a second... it doesn't hurt, it's just a lot."

after a few moments, makoto gives him the okay and byakuya starts moving again, and makoto steadies his breathing and this time, the fullness feels better. byakuya is biting his lip hard, the restraint making him a little desperate. when he bottoms out he gasps, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding. makoto thinks he's so incredibly cute, blushing so hard above him with shaky arms and half lidded eyes. he slides a hand up to cup his cheek and byakuya's eyes close as he leans into the soft touch. so cute! makoto's brain yells, and he understands how byakuya feels. he wants to coax out more of those pretty faces and soft noises, wants to make this as good for byakuya as he's making it for him.

with the okay from makoto, byakuya starts to rock his hips slowly, getting makoto used to the movement. his hands are balled into fists on his back again, gasping at every little movement. he urges byakuya on, slowly working up to more and more. byakuya pulls out halfway and sacrifices speed for intensity, going deeper than before. the movement punches the breath out of makoto and he moans, olive green eyes wide open and staring up into byakuya's. he builds speed until he's pulling 3/4 of the way out and sliding back in at a regular rhythm. byakuya is filling him up and stretching him out, murmuring words of praise into his ear and kissing over his face and down his neck. makoto is moaning steadily, gasping and whining as every thrust brings him closer to the edge. he begs for more, deeper, harder, and byakuya is more than happy to oblige. he rises, throws makoto's legs over his shoulders and presses back in, bracing himself over him on shaky arms. the new angle has him going deeper than before, hitting his prostate on nearly every thrust. he pulls back so only the head is inside and thrusts back in, fucking him at this new steady pace. makoto practically screams again, the intensity bringing fresh tears to his eyes as byakuya fills him again and again. he's babbling, moaning his name and how good he feels, how deep, how full he is, and he can see byakuya's composure slipping more and more.

the best part about this, he thinks, isn't getting fucked, but watching byakuya fuck him.

his striking blue eyes are half lidded and far away, but still burning with hunger and concentration. he's gasping too, moaning and crying out. makoto tightens around him and byakuya's arms give out and he catches himself on his elbows. the new angle further pushes him deeper and puts them face to face so they can watch each other come apart. byakuya is responding to makoto's cries with his own desperate moans.

makoto is slipping, filter long forgotten and every word spilling out before he can process it. which is the only way to explain makoto grabbing byakuya by the shoulders and gasping out "DADDY PLEASE!"

for a moment everything comes to a grinding halt as they're both shocked into stillness. makoto wants to crawl into a hole and die.  _ this is it, _ he thinks,  _ i survived a killing game but this right here is true despair. _ they stare into each other's faces, so close together like this. at least byakuya doesn't look disgusted, just a little... distracted?

"I'M SORRY!" makoto blurts out, covering his face with his hands. "THAT WAS PROBABLY SUPER WEIRD I'VE NEVER EVEN THOUGHT ABOUT THAT BEFORE I DIDN'T EVEN THINK I WAS INTO THAT AND I DIDN'T MEAN TO AND I-"

"makoto."

makoto stops his rambling and peeks at byakuya through his fingers. he's blushing and looking away a little, chewing on the inside of his cheek like he does when he gets nervous.  _ nervous? is he... embarrassed? _

"y-yeah?" he pulls his hands away from his face and lays them on byakuya's biceps.  _ wow okay he's way more built than he looks i can feel his muscles he's not even shaking holding himself up for so lo-FOCUS MAKOTO YOU CAN OGLE HIM LATER! _

byakuya opens his mouth to speak, then closes it again, the bashful expression so alien to see on his face. "i think i... do you think you could. do that again?"

makoto's eyes widen in shock. this went infinitely better than he thought it would. worst case scenario was byakuya would freak out and dump him and never speak to him again... okay realistic worst case scenario was byakuya would want to stop for the night, which wasn't the end of the world, you know? he's not gonna get mad if he changes his mind because he ruined the mood. but makoto had failed to consider the best case scenario, which seemed to be what was currently unfolding.

"you... you liked it?" byakuya looks away again and blushes, before nodding. makoto is still surprised, but then... it sets in a little. "that... actually makes a lot of sense. i don't know why i was so surprised. i mean you do like being in charge..." he thinks for a moment. "i bet you'd like it if i called you 'sir' too" byakuya tries to school his expression but the deepening blush on his face betrays him. "you totally like it i knew it!"

byakuya sighs. "makoto..."

"yes daddy?" makoto purrs.  _ where did this confidence come from?,  _ he thinks. _ don’t worry about it, just keep riding this wave and you'll end up riding his DI- _

byakuya's eyes snap back to him, burning with renewed hunger and makoto shudders. he kisses him deeply, rough and messy and makoto moans when byakuya slips his tongue inside. he pulls back, biting makoto's lip when he goes. he kisses and bites down makoto's neck, biting down hard on the juncture between his jaw and neck, one of his most sensitive spots. makoto moans and his hands are back to their original resting place, and he can feel byakuya's smug grin on his neck. byakuya resumed his thrusting into him and the movement after being still for so long has them both moaning. he soon sets his steady pace again, so impossibly deep inside of him.

"harder daddy please!" makoto moans, scratching his nails down byakuya's back a little. byakuya's motions stutter slightly and his eyes flutter closed for a moment, before snapping back open.

"you sure baby boy? don't want to hurt you."

makoto nods hard. "'m sure, need it, need you, daddy, byakuya, ple-" his sentence cuts off with a loud AH! as byakuya picks up the pace. this is what he wanted, the softness was nice but this is just as good. every thrust is punching the breath out of makoto and he's blissed out again, gasping and crying out and writhing. byakuya's face being so close to his is a godsend, every little expression is out on display. he's breathing hard, eyes crossing a little when makoto tightens around him, the tight heat sending him closer to the edge. he's speaking on autopilot, groaning into makoto's ear,  _ so good baby boy so tight while daddy fucks you doing such a good job darling so amazing _

byakuya is starting to lose his rhythm, moaning out more sounds than coherent words, and he's so so so close. he picks up one hand and reaches between them and grasps makoto's length. the unexpected contact makes him cry out, "YES PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE" and byakuya strokes over him in time with his thrusts.

"close, close, 'm gonna cu- _ AH  _ please!" makoto cries. he's not even sure what he's begging for at this point, he's too far gone.

"gonna cum for me baby boy?"

makoto can't even put his words together enough to say yes, he just moans loudly and sobs while nodding. byakuya speeds up his strokes and it only takes a few more before makoto cums. he finishes screaming, eyes blown wide open and head slamming backwards, byakuya stroking him through it. his entire body tightens, muscles taut and he squeezes around byakuya. he fists one hand in byakuya's hair and tugs while the other hand scratches down his back hard and byakuya cums too. makoto watches him come undone above him and he's blown away. his eyes are rolled back, mouth open in a soundless scream as he gasps and stutters, tongue nearly slipping out.

after a moment of catching their breaths, byakuya props himself up on shaky arms and slowly pulls out. makoto's legs come away from his chest and he lays there, totally blissed out. holy fucking shit. if every time feels like this then holy SHIT he's never going a day without this dick for the rest of his fucking life. byakuya laughs, a sound he used to hear so rarely but has become a constant when they're together, and makoto realizes he said that out loud too. his laugh is so nice, not his barked condescending laugh, his  _ real _ laugh, so airy and light and he always snorts a little. one of the cutest things makoto has eve…

"there you are sleepyhead" comes byakuya's soft voice. he blinks blearily up and sees byakuya sitting next to him on the bed. he's got a washcloth and a towel and a bottle of water. makoto doesn't remember falling asleep but he must have. byakuya guides him into a sitting position so he's lying on the pile of pillows set up behind them. yeah, he definitely fell asleep, how did he not notice him setting everything up? byakuya hands him the bottle of water and starts cleaning him up. the cloth is warm and the water is cool and he feels so warm and taken care of and everything feels right in the world.


End file.
